Back and gone again: Story of a fragmented soul
by flamemane
Summary: Chapter3 up. jUST AS STUIPID AS BEFORE. But is Croe still alive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any U.M. characters. I only wish I did. ~ I do, however, own Gallose. Like it matters:{ Please enjoy.;}  
  
Notes: // means Kevin's dreams. '' Means someone else is doing it. And / means nagging thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: To many memories  
  
Standing near the doors of the now rather empty new Wrestling area, a most familiar face, or mask rather, was lost in thought. He was asked to wait here for Croe, it seemed like his friend had some important info to give Kevin. So important, it seemed that Croe couldn't tell him over the phone.  
  
Staring in to space, Kevin began to contemplate the old and recent happenings thus far. 'The Muscle League, the Poison Six-pack, the Chojin Cup, and...the dMp.  
  
'The dMp...' 'Eyes were watching'  
  
Things were always pretty eventful here on Earth but now things have just ... quieted down. It's been over 2 months since the Chojin Cup and nothing exciting seems to happen.  
  
Everyone seemed involved in his or her own business. Which for Kevin wasn't so bad. It's not like he craved anyone's attention, well not any of their attention anyway.  
  
'But...' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Kevin seemed so bored now a days, all there was to do was train, train, and train some more. But now that he has time he could do what he loves to do, travel. But then he didn't really feel like traveling or doing anything at all lately. Well at least he hadn't seen that buffoon Kid Muscle, or his idiot friends, in a while. But they were kinda rubbing off on him.  
  
Kevin was kinda, maybe, ...actually beginning to miss their lame humor and ridiculous antics. He really envied them. But Kevin would never admit it. He was a loner. Kevin was just so bored, so... alone, but there was Croe, his friend. /Gallose...I was so sorry.../  
  
'Friend...' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Croe...he was Kevin's only friend. Kevin really wasn't what you would call a social person. He was more to himself. Even though Kid had, on many different occasions, attempted to make friends with him. Kevin made a promise long a go that he would never become emotional, that he must keep to himself always. 'Gallose...'  
  
Where and why did Kevin ever come up with such a thing, well all those years in the dMp could really teach one to be wary with all people. In the dMp everyone was a potential enemy. No one could be trusted. And why did Kevin choose to stay with the dMp for so long? That was something he didn't fully understand...or did he? Ugh...just thinking about it made him feel so...so depressed. /I did it...it's my fault.../  
  
'Why...' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
"Why,...why, why ,why, why, why, why, why, WWWWHHHHHYYYYYY?" Kevin shouted out loud, no one was around to hear so he didn't care. But Kevin wasn't as alone no; he was far from it. Why did Kevin feel so much like shit whenever he tried to remember 'Anything' to vivid about the dMp? But...  
  
Well, okay, he did remember training with Mars and some of the other dMp rejects, but something's still missing. Something happened and whatever it was made Kevin become overloaded with so many mixed emotions. /Gallose...softer then silk.../ He hated this; he hated it so much. He couldn't remember, he wouldn't remember, not now; not ever.  
  
'Emotions...?' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Kevin let out a long, drawn out sigh. ...Croe where was he? Kevin rarely felt like this when Croe was around. Croe always knew how to cheer Kevin up. God knows he needed it. Now a days Kevin looked up to Croe for a lot of things and now ever more due to the fact that things where so...so ... /eyes like fire...hair redder then blood...blood.../ Ugh Kevin couldn't even think straight any more. /It was in the past...things are different now.../  
  
He wished he could just disappear right now. All Kevin could do now was ask himself why. Why did he feel like this and why now? /It was my fault...wasn't it? /  
  
'Why...Kevin...' 'Eyes kept watching' //Run and I'll find you, stay and I'll hide you...You'll never be afraid...//  
  
A most quite whisper plagued Kevin's mind. A whisper that was so familiar, so warm, it snapped Kevin back into his right state of mind. No, he wasn't weak, in body or in mind, whatever was plaguing him, he will over come it, with or without help.  
  
Well there was one thing that would seem to cheer Kevin up. But Kevin felt kinda awkward about it, so he kept it to himself. He never even told Croe about it. It... was a music box. Yeah it sounds a bit strange since being the kind of person he was. This music box was different; it was from the dMp. I know it sounds strange, but the person who gave it to me was a strange one. To bad Kevin couldn't remember who that person was or maybe he did. /Gallose.../  
  
'A gift....' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
"Okay, enough of that." Kevin shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of his self-provoked nostalgia. If Kevin continued thinking about the past he would probably windup retrogressing back to that weak, worthless person he once was. 'There was so much more to think about anyway, like what the hell was taking Croe so fucking long.  
  
Well finally snapping out of his moment Kevin realized how board he felt. Well it wasn't a depressing kind of boredom at least. Checking his wristwatch, it was 12:35.  
  
'Almost time...' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Stretching Kevin laid his back against the stadium only to once again drift back to the memories of days long forgotten. Suddenly *buzzzz...* "OUCH ...Dammit! ...Stupid... bugs..." Kevin stammered rubbing the back of his now aching neck.  
  
He felt so...so tired He vision began to blur. "So many pretty lights" Kevin attempted to seize one of the various balls of lights that now roamed merrily about Kevin's mask. "Wh...what's a-are's you..." Kevin struggled to say, slurring his words. His eyes were becoming so heavy...  
  
* Smirking * 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Looking threw half-closed eyes Kevin felt himself drift to sleep,"...Singing..." The next moment Kevin was in lost in his dreams. "Gallose..."  
  
//Gallose: Come on Kevin, just 200 more and we can have our lunch break. Kevin: But, its only 11am...we have 3 more hours. Gallose: HAHAHA...Kevin you crack me up...were not going to that lame ass cafeteria, were eating in my quarters. I'm making burgers. Kevin: Again...//  
  
//I can't believe I did it, I betrayed my father, I told Mars My fathers secret, I didn't know what to do. I had to speak to Gallose. He never judged me the way everyone else did, he understood me, in every aspect. He'd help me. Upon entering his room which wasn't all too wholesome, but what could you expect from a teenaged boy. Though they were the same age, Gallose was a bit more wise then Kevin. "Gallose, hay Gallose you home?" and right on schedule Gallose popped up from his usual hiding spot, the walls. The walls, his own little world hidden amongst the walls. Kevin couldn't understand Gallose fascination with walls, but Kevin wasn't a half- breed like him. "Hit me up with the problem" was all Gallose said, his expression never changing; a placid look forever pigmented upon Galloses' face revealed how long he's been here. "I've done something ...something I shouldn't have..."Gallose couldn't smile, but Kevin saw the look in his eyes, he understood . Kevin was happy that he understood. //  
  
//"Damn you Kevin, I trusted you how...how could you betray me!" His angered, hollowed voice echoed in Kevin's head. "I'm sorry please...I'm sorry it was an accident." "Yeah like it was an accident when you told Mars your fathers secret, that guess this is just one of those time's huh!? Isn't it TELL ME, IS IT!" Gallose face did not change, but his eyes held that hurt look Kevin knew so well. //  
  
//'KKKKKKAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM' NOOOOOOOOOOO! //  
  
So many memories threatened to once again rear their ugly head. Thank God the next moment Kevin was snapped back to reality, but only by a very familiar; and unwanted voice. "Hi Kevin." Came the sultry voice by non- other then the only person Kevin hated more then Kid Muscle. That redheaded, wannabe female Chojin, stuck up princess. "Jacqueline...."  
  
'... Nooo...' 'Eyes kept watching'  
  
Meanwhile a particularly quiet masked Russian was having quite a hard time reaching Kevin.  
  
The mind shatters like glass when the body attempts to over throw commonsense.  
  
Writers note: Please oh please don't get mad at me because of this fic. This is the first one I've ever done. If it's boring please tell me. This chapter is meant to lead up to a bigger better story. I just need some reviews to help give me a push in the right direction. Oh yeah Croe AKA Lord Flash is meant to appear next Ch., PLEASE R&R.  
  
Flamemane: Well one chapter done just how many more? Kevin: How the hell should I know... Flamemane: And what may I ask is YOUR prob? Kevin: U. :( Flamemane: Does someone need a hug?;) Kevin: Maybe... Croe: *Walks in and gives Kevin a hug* Feel better? Kevin: Yeah! Flamemane: Wait that's my job. * Runs over to Kevin and gives him a hug* Croe: Hay back off! Flamemane: Bite me! Croe&Flamemane: * Begin playing tug-o-war with Kevin * Croe&Flamemane: MINE! Kevin: Help me for the love of God help me! 


	2. A Little Unwelcome

Disclaimer: I do not own U.M. ummkay. I do however own all original characters in this story. And I'm not sure if I own the spiders though. This is A.U. at lest I think so.  
  
Side note1: This story takes place a few hours before chapter one, and then converges.  
  
Side note2: I'm dedicating this chapter to my niece Justy...I love ya girl.  
  
Chapter2: A little unwelcome.  
  
Time: 9:25 A.M. Place: Croe's apartment 5th floor.  
  
"Good morning peoplez!" Came the blaring voice of Croe's alarm clock. "This is DJ Love Long, and your listening to 87.5 FM., the best in the north, east, and wast, but not in the south why; who knows." "But aren't we located in the south?" Came the raspy voice of the intern in the back round. Fighting could be heard in the back as well as a few inappropriate commits. "Weeeeelllllllll, it's 9:25 and everyone knows what time it is right, Phone Scam time! Yes folks that's right, Phone Scam time, now let's see who's the loser...er I mean lucky participant today..."  
  
"Ummm." Croe shifted in his bed, "not just yet." Croe, less then gracefully, hit the snooze button on clock radio with a hard 'bam'. He didn't want to wake up; he was having such an interesting dream. "Mmmm...Kevin and...pudding...?" The sun crept gently in to Croe's room, through an open window, and invaded his eyes. Moaning his protest, Croe pulled the blankets over him, and buried his face firmly in his pillow.  
  
Croe didn't seem to notice his little visitor watching over him. The sun continued it's assault on Croe in attempts to wake him up as though it was trying to say "wake up dumb ass, you got company."  
  
Croe was still exhausted from yesterday. Exhausted from what, well he wasn't very sure. Maybe it had to do with that 20 mile run or maybe the fact he had been playing the tequila game by himself. 'Clink' "...?"  
  
' Clink...clink,clink...clink.' A somewhat metallic sound was echoing about Croe's room. 'Clink, clink...clink, clink.' "Damn...radio...clock..." Croe mumbled groggily. He slowly reached over; his hands stumbled a bit upon his nightstand, looking for his radio clock. Croe hit the snooze once more, but the strange metal sound continued.  
  
'Clink, clink...clink, clink.' Croe pushed himself up off the bed a little, resting on his right elbow, and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Ah" Croe had to cover his eyes for the sun maintained it's powerful beaming through the bed room window. Croe looked to his radio clock "9:42...better get up and see what Kevin's up to." Croe had been thinking about Kevin more and more lately. Croe had immediately began to notice Kevin's distant demeanor, more distant then usual, over the last couple of weeks.  
  
Croe felt terrible leaving Kevin like that, but he really didn't leave Kevin in a way. It wasn't until Croe moved out that Kevin began to distance himself more from others; lost in thought. Croe was still within driving distance from where Kevin lived. Well after the Chojin Cup Croe moved out of the apartment he and Kevin shared. The Chojin Cup was over; Kevin didn't need Croe any more...or did he? Croe did have thoughts of moving back in with Kevin, but quickly waived such a notion. Croe felt like Kevin didn't need him; that what Kevin needed was to hangout with people his own age, to be free.  
  
But now Croe was beginning to question these old thoughts. Kevin was looking so depressed, so...alone. And Kevin seemed to be in the mood to travel, which meant something was really wrong, or even leave his apartment. This meant that Croe would have to every once in a while check- up on Kevin. 'Maybe I shouldn't have moved, but if I stood would things be any different? Or maybe it was lack of productive creativity' Croe laid back in bed and ran his fingers through his luxurious dark brown hair, returning back to his thoughts. 'It's been over 2 mouths since anything eventful has happened, Kevin's probably just bored out of his mind.' This was more of a question then a statement. 'But whatever the reason; it was eating away at Kevin's mind and soul.'  
  
A rancid odor and continuous clatter of metallic 'clinking' broke Croe out of his thoughts. It sounded like something metal was scraping against Croe's hard tile floors. "Hello?" The 'clinking sound stopped once more. Croe took a quick glance around the room, nothing or so he thought. "Kevin..." Hoping it was Kevin wondering about his apartment, not some intruder. Croe had given Kevin a spare key to his place case Kevin needed something. Wondering if he was hearing things, Croe called out again to confirm the notion. "Hello...is someone there?" Certainly Croe wasn't imagining the smell which now hung in the air like death.  
  
Again there was no answer. The metallic sound returned; this time sounding close as if it was...was right in front of him. Croe inched toward the far side of the bed. There came a sudden tugging at Croe's bed sheets. Croe shot strait up in his bed; he wasn't alone, something was roaming about the room. Whatever it was it had a bit of a temper as it seemed, because it was now pulling violently at Croe's sheets. Croe broke out in an all out tug-o- war with his invisible assailant.  
  
"Ugh! Give it back you little...little whatever you are!" Croe was apparently losing this little battle, because before Croe knew it, he was nearly pulled fight out of the bed with one swift tug. "Dammit, just take it you bastard!" Croe cried letting go of the sheets leaving him with no form of cover, except the silver-blue boxers he was sporting. As fast as his named applied, Croe (a.k.a. Lord Flash) opened his nightstand, which was located at the right side of the bed, and felt around. Croe found what he was looking for.  
  
Croe pulled out a 9-inch blade that he kept in case of an emergency. Holding the blade firmly; Croe crept slowly towards his invisible assailant. Nothing was there. "I'm I going crazy?" Croe muttered to himself. But the blanket whiched covered Croe moments before laid on the ground, and torn to pieces by the looks of it. And, oh, that hideous smell still floated about the air. "Keen..." Before Croe could turn around something latched on to his face. Croe's unseen visitor was no longer invisible.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Croe managed to yelp as a robot, strangely resembling that of a large 2 foot spider attached itself to Croe's face. The real bad part was that Croe wasn't wearing his mask. Croe also managed to drop his only weapon. The robo-spider's legs burrowed deep into Croe's short, brown hair. Its arms intertwined and tangled itself; it was obvious the damn thing wasn't planing to let go of Croe any time soon.  
  
Croe, mustering up all his strength, pulled at his arachnid assassin. Croe pried it loose, but not without pulling out a few good sized tuffs of hair in the process. Croe threw the thing to the ground as hard as he could in hopes of stunning it for a while. "Damn..." Croe spat, as quickly as chojinly possible, Croe retrieved his blade. Croe was ready to decapitate that S.O.B. Looking towards the spot were the spider rested previously, Croe noticed it was gone. Feeling movement from behind, Croe turned around. Croe's scarlet, gleaming; lively eyes met that of equally red; only cold, dull, and lifeless ones...all eight of them.  
  
It readied it self, lunging at Croe, the beast readied for the kill. Croe was equally ready and jabbed his blade forward. The blade found it's mark; passing fight threw the beast, creating a reverberating metal crunching sound and a small screech from the critter. Twitching, the robotic spider began spewing out various sickening, foul smelling liquids. Croe was covered with the stuff in the process, black goo dripping from Croe's hair and pants. Croe was breathing hard; he had just crated a huge mess, black gunk everywhere. The spider based beast still clung to the blade in Croe's hand; letting go it hit the ground with a 'splink' sound.  
  
Croe never needed a shower more in his life. Croe glanced at the clock; 10:00am. 'Today is going to be one of those days' Preparing to jump in to the shower, the phone rang. The sudden warning caused Croe to jump a little; "damn" Croe was still a bit jumpy form the recent activity. Picking up the phone, Croe hoping it was Kevin and that non of this was happening to him, "Hello..."  
  
"Hello" came a familiar British accent, but not that of Kevin Mask. This voice sounded more aged, and raspier. "Is this lord Flash, Kevin's trainer?" "Yes, that would be me" "I...um...er, uh is Kevin there?" "No" Croe was getting agitated, he needed a shower, and the smell wasn't getting any better neither. Besides, practically everyone knew that Croe moved out of Kevin's place, seeing as the media had nothing better to report that day. "Well then...can I leave a message?" Taking in deep relaxing breaths, which weren't so relaxing on a count that Croe's apartment reeked, Croe muttered "I'm sorry but if you didn't know Kevin and I no longer Live together. Just call his cell." The man on the other line merly sighed. "I did, but all I got was static. I have no other way of reching him in time." "What do you mean in time?" "Can you please just give him this message, that his father Robin Mask is planning to visit Earth today, and..." "What!" All attempts to calm him failed as Croe realized what was coming next. "He would like it if he could have some time to spend with his son. His transport will arrive at 2:15PM today near the new I.W.F. arena. His compliance would be greatly appreciated." With that said the man on the other line hung up as though in a big hurry.  
  
"Oh perfect just perfect when I thought this day couldn't get any worse" Croe thought out loud. First the spider/robot/assassin and know this, what else could go wrong. Croe needed to sit down, but dare not to for he was still covered with goo. Instead Croe leaned against the doorframe in his room. Croe didn't needed this and Kevin certainly didn't need this. "Kevin..." Croe was mad before now he was just plain pissed. 'Robin Mask sure knows when to pick a time to try and get back in Kevin's life. Kevin was already a hair away from a mental brake down; this might just push him over the edge. 'But...'  
  
'No this probably wouldn't be good for Kevin...but it might have some good effects. What? Who knows, The biggest problem was going to connive Kevin in to seeing his father. I'll worry about that later, I should meet with Kevin to see how he's doing first.' Croe quickly called Kevin, who seemed quite happy with the call, said something about some 'important info' and to meet him near the I.W.F. arena at 12:00P.M. (Making sure not to mention Robin's visit) All Croe had to do now was take his much-needed shower.  
  
The shower defiantly lifted Croe's mood. While drying himself off a familiar 'clinking' sound returned. Croe quickly recognized the sound. "Oh SHIT..." Slowly walking towards the bathroom door, Croe peered out. "OH HELL NO!" Not one, but a dozen of those spider-like metallic bodied monsters were roaming about his apartment. Croe had to make a run for the bedroom, on the count of three Croe mad a run to his room, which was only right across from the bathroom, and dived. Slamming the door behind him, Croe got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. Grabbing the only what was needed: wallet, cell phone (though Croe had no idea how to program it), his knife; which was still implanted within the body of the first unwelcome visitor, and keys (like he was really going to come back. Putting everything in to his pocket, Croe heard noises being emitted from the kitchen. Thinking it was though metal fiends; Croe ignored the sounds, until he heard screaming.  
  
Fearing the worst, Croe opened the bedroom door a bit. Croe nearly passed out at the sight. Their were not 12 not 16, but 40 fucking' metal monsters running a muck. Not only that, but they seemed to be fighting one another. The place looked like a battle royal; the robo arachnids were decapitating, and malling one another. But they weren't all the same Croe noticed that some metal spiders had claws and others hooked front legs. Croe didn't care he wanted out, out of this nightmare. Seeing an opening, Croe was going to leave this place behind, but not before glancing at the corpse of the bug that nearly smothered him. 'Claws...'  
  
Then it hit Croe like a ton of brick...he wasn't wearing his mask. Croe couldn't leave without it; Croe would certainly not come back any time soon. It wasn't in the room Croe knew for sure, then that meant it was...out in the leaving room somewhere. Looking out the door once more, Croe didn't expect to see one of those spider bastards with that which he was looking for. Croe's mask laid in the clutches of one of the Clawed bots. Not only that, but the damn thing managed to place the mask dangerously close to Croe's Big Blend Mixer 2000. The little S.O.B. was going to purée the mask; it seemed to be enjoying itself to, because it started to make sounds like laughing. "keeen, keeen."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Croe accidentally yelled out loud, loud enough to catch the little bots attention. Realizing it was spotted the little fiend started to drop the mask. The next moment the bot hold the mask was sliced down the middle by one of the other Hooked arachnid. It grabbed the mask, looked directly at Croe, and tossed it to him. Croe was stunned for only a moment, not wanting to take the time to figure out what was going on, donned his mask, and broke for the door; nearly being jumped again by one of the robo arachnids in the process.  
  
'Eyes began to hold close watch'  
  
Thanking a higher power for the escape Croe ran to the stairs; not wanting to wait for the slow ass elevator, or run in to anymore of his little metal friends. Running down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry, Croe hadn't noticed the single claw that laid strategically in his way. But now he did, falling 4 stories down the stairs with a loud 'thud'. Croe pushed himself up and headed for the exit, ignoring the pain in his back and right leg. 'Well at least it was faster then the damn elevator' Croe told himself. Reaching in to his pocket Croe pulled out his cell; 12:35, 'damn he was late'.  
  
'Could this day get any worse!' Croe shouted mentally. Croe should have learned his lesson. Heading towards the double doors which lead to the outside world, to freedom...  
  
'Eyes held close watch'  
  
"Sir..." Came a voice from behind. Croe spun a round, frustration and anger burning in his eyes. Croe's voice wild with emotions, and not Croe's usual calm and placid one. "WHAT!"  
  
Croe's eyes only met with that of a barrel of a Pulser Rifle.  
  
Authors notes: Oh no what's going to happen? Is Croe done for? What will happen to Kevin and Jacqueline? What will become of Robin mask? Will I ever do my homework...nah. Next chapter should have more info about Gallose and his relationship with Kevin. But let's see what happens... I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Thanks guys!  
  
Flamemane: Yay chapter 2 is done! Croe: Wait! What about me? Kevin: What about you. *Baring many Band-Aids and cast due to the tug-o-war game last chapter* Croe: I gonna die! Kevin: That's not possible...is it? Flamemane... Flamemane: Muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha *Is hit upside the head with a stale popcorn ball and falls to the ground with a hard thud. * Croe: Why did you do that Kevin! Kevin: * smiles maniacally and shrugs shoulders* Whanna go out for a few drinks. Croe: Sure. Croe&Kevin: *leave Flamemane, still passed out, on the floor and head out to the closes bar* Flamemane: X_X; 


	3. 2 Sides

Flamemane: Well people...I'm back. Since the popcorn incident last chapter I was out of commission for a while. Bet you were all happy right...right! So I'm back with the 3rd chapter of this story. So booya, ya you heard me I said booya!  
  
Kevin: Flamemane your insane...  
  
Croe: Tell us something new...  
  
Flamemane: .<...THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! YOU...YOU STUPID A-HOLES! Storms out of the room.   
  
Kevin: Damn...Well I guess we have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Croe: Oh let me do it!  
  
Kevin: Sure, be my guest. =}  
  
Croe: OK. Flamemane does not own U. M., nor much for that matter, so don't sue. Believe me, Flamemane is flat broke, you won't get a dime from 'im.  
  
Kevin&Croe: Now on to the story!  
  
Side notes: Beware the popcorn!  
  
Chapter 3: Rivalry  
  
Head Quarters 1: "Boss, we've completed mission one and are prepared to carry out mission two. As we speak our spies have located our sub and main target. But I regretfully say that our plans did not go off without a hitch. There was a problem, but nothing we couldn't handle." The voice of the secound-in- command was a bit shaky when stating the last part of his sentence. Waiting for the Boss to roar his frustration, the Boss mearly spoke in a quite calm and placid matter; no anger detected in his voice. "...What of this...this problem. Also what of the Commander, the private, and the Air-Acks?" A voice shrouded in the darkness of the shadows asked. The Boss was not pleased to hear about a problem with his plans, but made an attempt not to show it. Jackel was shivering a little, he knew his Boss was really mad when he did not yell. Jackel knew first hand his Boss's temper, his rage. Jackel had experienced it first hand many an occasion. Shakily Jackel answered, "are Air-Acks ran in to a few Cicadas." Jackel readied himself for a beating. The Boss looked to Jackel and grinds his metal claws together creating an irritating reverberating sound. The Boss was not pleased at all. "Mear flesh."  
  
Head quarters 2: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe you losers have failed me, again. The Master will not be pleased that you two have failed." The voice of the now panicking 2nd-in-command rang throughout the hidden base. "We are so screwed. If you we're to look up the word screwed in the dictionary you'd find a picture of us right smack dab in the middle." "Dude, what do you mean 'we' failed 'you'? You did nothing but sit on your butt all day so you failed also, so in your face. Anyway, Zeara, the Master doesn't need to know that we failed; no one has to know. So calm your big ass down." Spoke one of members of the threesome that where in the room; wearing silver-green armor. "The Master doesn't need to know, so it's all good. Just send out more Cicadas." "I think it's to late for that..." A new voice stated, the voice of the last of the threesome who was wearing grey-blue armor. sigh "The Master knows...he's pissed." "What kind of pissed Felix...?" Asked Zeara in a high squeaky voice, she was terrified. "A DMX and Eminem mad, R-Kelly mad, or full violent, rampage, Imma-gonna-kill-someone mad?"  
  
The three of them listened, the sound of music and heavy swearing fills the air. "...DMX." "Well, we're screwed so...let's just make the best of what few hours we have left. Pop in that How High vid and bust out the beer bong." Stated Matt, the boy in the silver-green armor, how was quite humored by the situation. "No fuckin' way! There's no way in hell I getting reprogrammed because you dumb asses didn't know what the fuck you were doing. You're going to Earth to salvage what you can of our last mission. You will not allow the others to complete their missions." "What! You go!" The two men stated in union. Matt and Felix were not happy about the notion, but it was too late. Zeara pressed a button on her wrist collar and a vortex opened. "Good luck you guys." Grabbing Matt and Felix, who were at the time trying their best to get the hell out, by their armored collars. Zeara then tossed them into the vortex, Matt and Felix still shouting their complaints. "DevilWheels should be on Earth already. Complete your mission and meet up with him. Now hurry!" With that said the vortex closed, Matt and Felix now had no other choice but to head to Earth. Smiling to herself, Zeara plopped herself down on the nearest chair and proceeded to watch the How High video Matt had previously placed in the monitor located on the main computer. "Idiots..."  
  
------------------  
  
"Sir..." Came a voice from behind. Croe spun a round, frustration and anger burning in his eyes. Croe's voice wild with emotions, and not Croe's usual calm and placid one. "WHAT!"  
  
Croe's eyes only met with that of a barrel of a Pulser Rifle.  
  
Croe   
  
I never expected it to end like this, not this way, gunned down by some thug. I always thought that I'd grow old and die. I guess not everyone can be that lucky. I'm standing here; now, a barrel of a Pulser Rifle pointed right in my face. Even in this predicament my mind returned to the only thing I cared for.  
  
'Kevin.' I couldn't help but think what would happen to Kevin if I died today. I didn't care what happens to me, if I died now I wouldn't have cared, except...Kevin. I'm not afraid to die. But Kevin, he needed me. For that I'm still willing to live.  
  
To think that today was going to be my last. The spiders were the bad Omen; the opening act to this.  
  
I was stunned. I couldn't move, couldn't call out. I kept telling my self 'run, bolt for the door, now.' My body would not respond.  
  
I looked at my assassin. He held no form. He was shrouded within his clothing. Sporting only a long trench coat and gloves that seemed to be attached to the Rifle, which was held to my face. My assassin's eyes were a pale blue; they shown through the hooded face like piercing beacons, what a color for a murderer.  
  
I rested my arms at my sides, which were held up in front of me I in an attempt to protect myself. It would be useless to try to protect myself from a Pulser Rifle. At full power that gun could blow more then half my body off. I shut my eyes, clenched my hands, and lowered my head.  
  
Then it hit me. My blade! It was in my pocket. I could feel it. 'Maybe if I work fast enough I could grab the knife from my pocket and may be able to disarm my assailant. I had to waive the notion; the trigger would be pulled before I could even put my hand in my pocket.  
  
Then something told me compelled me to look at my executioner once more. His eyes now burned, burned so bright it could have burned a hole right through my chest. He seemed to be enjoying watching me squirm. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I would not have given up so easily in any other situation, but something kept me from doing anything.  
  
I heard the man cock the gun; he prepared to pull the trigger. Closing my eyes once more, only one word passed my lips...  
  
"Kevin..." ' Wait...that smell'  
  
The gun was cocked... The trigger was pulled...  
  
"BANG..."  
  
There was no sound.  
  
After Croe   
  
His job was almost done, walking into the elevator; the clothed man stepped in. Something moved within the confines of the mans trench coat. A small spider appeared. Placing the recently used Pulser Rifle in its holster. Reaching into his pants the man pulled out a smaller Pulser Rifle, an X3 7. Having no use for covering his form, the man removed the coat covering his exterior. The man revealed himself to be a woman, well a girl of about 16.  
  
The girl had long white, pink tinted hair. She had cat-like ears and was wearing an all blue tank top and blue Jeans. Pushing the button for the 5th floor, the girl smiled to herself as the elevator doors closed. "Sel's gonna get a big promotion for this." Said Sel speaking in third person. "All Sel's got to do is clear out that Russians apartment of the little Air- Ack buggers. The Boss will be pleased with Sel." Sel was delighted. Sel looked to see what floor she was on. "3rd floor only...damn thing is slower then Donkea."  
  
There was a sudden 'thunk' on top of the elevator. "The damn thing stopped. Sel doesn't need this." Sel walked over and repeatedly pressed the button for the 5th floor. The elevator did not respond. A crunching sound started to be emitted from the top of the elevator shaft. Looking up Sel saw something tearing threw the roof of the little metal box. "Who's there!"  
  
A beast, resembling that of a Black Panther only it had wings and was completely made of metal. Its fangs resembled that of a Saber-toothed Tiger. The beasts girth was that of some sort of Bare. The cat-like beast approached Sel and stared her down. Baring it's teeth, the cat beast spoke, but not before the small metal spider Sel had attacked. "Meddling weak tin shell" With a swipe of its paw, the spider was no more. Attempting to blast away the metal cat, Sel fired her small Pulser Rifle. It hit the cat head- on but did little damage to its hard black chrome finish. "Demon..."  
  
"Foolish female...your Boss has no hold here, you tread openly upon my Masters territory. You dare approach the target; you destroyed the Cicadas. You will be a message to the others."  
  
A lighting quick slash to Sel's throat took her out. Sel's lifeblood splattered about smearing the walls of the elevator with blood. But the Metal cat was not done yet. Sel was still just barely alive. Taking in deep breaths, Sel's blood began to flow like a river from her wound. The black beast looked on with a semi-pleased smile on its face. "D..de...v.il..." Was all Sel could mutter.  
  
"Traitorous wrench." Lifting it's massive paw once more, "Death Diver", the cat beast plowed through Sel's chest; the sound of ribs crunching could be heard for a distance. Feeling about, the metal beast found what it wanted, the cat removed its paw, holding firmly the vital organ still beating. This action caused more blood to spue out of Sel's now limp body; a bloody mess was all she was now.  
  
Looking at its prize, the cat then placed the mass of tissue within it's hidden chest compartment. "Flesh is so weak...A low level such as yourself never stood a chance. You were meant to die from the beginning." A blue aurora was radiating from Sel's body and was being absorbed by the cat. Reaching over the chromed out cat pulled a bead from its shoulder and placed within Sel's bleeding opening. "A message..."  
  
A metal 'clinking was heard. Suddenly a rather big metal arachnid peered through the hole in the elevators steel frame. It spoke to the cat. The next moment both the metal spider and the metal cat exited the elevator through the hole in the roof. The metal cat climbed 2 stories before it stopped and busted through the 2 steel doors of the elevator shaft. "5th floor, room 301, Croe's place." The beast murmured to itself. Letting it self in the cat creature found the various metal spiders roaming about. Find the right ones the metal cat proceeded to tear them all apart. It sighed. "Cleanup duty always sucks tail pipe."  
  
Kevin   
  
"Oh dear god I was going to go crazy' I thought to myself. This woman, Jacqueline hasn't left me alone no matter how much I ignore her. If I were to say something she'd probably never leave me alone. So far I am doing my best to keep her mindless dribble from rotting my brain. I sware, if Jacqueline was a man I would just beat the shit out of her and be done with it. But no, she was a woman and being an honorable person I couldn't touch Jacqueline. 'I really don't want to hear about your day today, yesterday, or any day for that matter' I muttered to myself mentally. All I wanted was Croe to get here and get here fast. 'Damn run you, run' I screamed to myself mentally. I looked at my watch, 12:50. Something was wronge, Croe never took this long to meet me. Actually Croe was always on time, for as long as I known him he was always the first one for everything. Croe was usually the one waiting for me.  
  
'Eyes were watching...'  
  
I was feeling strange, something was telling me to go, but where. An ominous feeling came over me. I suddenly felt like disappearing, vanishing. Every part of my body felt so foreign to me. My head was spinning, I felt so...so hot. 'I was I getting sick?' I asked myself. This feeling felt familiar though, as if I had experienced it before. Oh how I wished Montaro would pop up and chase this broad away. I rested my head against the metal walls of the arena. I closed my eyes, I hoped Croe would get here soon. I was glad I had my mask on so Jacqueline couldn't see my face and how much I was sweating.  
  
'Eyes were watching'  
  
God, why was I sweating? What was wrong me? I felt like I was no fire. My though then returned to that of Gallose. "Something's wrong" I barely whispered. Then I heard Jacqueline's voice say my name. "Wha..?" She may have snapped me out of my thoughts, but this weird sensation still lingered. "Is something the matter," Jacqueline asks. I shake my head; "It's nothing." Wrong move, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, because the next moment Jacqueline was moving closer to me.  
  
'Eyes were watching'  
  
"Come Kevin you can tell me" Jacqueline then placed her hand on my shoulder. My strange sensations were taking me over. When I felt Jacklines' hand I suddenly felt the urge to snap her in two. I pulled away from Jacqueline's grasp and was prepared to knock her back. It took all my will power, but I managed to stop myself in mid-swing. I wasn't the kind of person to hit a woman, no matter how annoying they may be. But at that single moment I was ready to tear right threw Jacqueline. But this wasn't me.  
  
'Eyes were watching'  
  
"OH GOD...what's happening to me" I told myself in a low voice, less then a whisper, so as not to catch Jacqueline's attention. The woman looked at me, kinda hurt that I pulled myself from her grip. Jacqueline wanted to say something, but I suddenly cut her off without even knowing.  
  
'Eyes were watching.'  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!" "What?!" "Shut up, I'm not done." Damn I was fuming, I mean I was ready to blow and take everyone with me. My head was pounding. I couldn't take it. I had to get out of here, but not before telling the woman off. "I don't understand you, first your all over me, then you don't want me. Then you're with Montaro, than your not. You even tried to get me disqualified during the Chojin Cup finals. I just don't understand you woman. First you want blood, gore, and violence; then you are all nit picky about the fuckin' rules. Make up your mind! Oh, wait maybe you can't do that because your families blood line is to fucked up for that kind, or any kind of brain power. Now...tell me Jacqueline, what do you have to say now?"  
  
'Eyes were watching'  
  
I was breathing hard, every word I said I announced at the top of my lugs. I saw Jacqueline's face; she looked pissed, shocked and something else. "Well...if you're going to be a bi." I cut her off with out a moments warning. "Just shut it!" I stormed off. First I was feeling all depressed and shit, then I was feeling sick, now...now I felt like ripping someone's head off with my bare hands. My neck and head ached, like some one just pile drived it right threw a wall.  
  
'Eyes were watching'  
  
I didn't understand it, but all I knew was something was wrong with Croe and me. I needed to talk to Croe. I could have called him, but I needed to speak to him personally. Running as fast as I could I headed for my ride. I'll just see what's going on with Croe. I jumped on to my motorcycle, kicked up the kickstand, and started the engine. Well that was until I saw him. Racing like a bat out a hell.  
  
'Eyes were watching.'  
  
"CROE!"  
  
The blood flows freely from your veins. It hurts at first but the pain dies down Watch as your life leaves your body You're so tired, sleep It will be over soon Feel the blood burn and begin to cool down You're so cold, sleep Don't be afraid You're home now...   
  
Authors notes: Soooooo, how's the story so far. I bet everyone thought Croe was going to die right? Well he was but then I'd get evil e-mail from Croe fan's...and because Ms. Kinnikufan wanted him to live. I guess I could still fit croe into the story. Also I wasn't able to put more of the story in this chapter, like Kevin's father, and what really happened to Croe. < It should be in the next chapter hopefully...  
  
Some people whom I like to thank, from school, for some (if not small) idea's for this story:  
  
William: It's the Government Dude. The CPS is after us!  
  
Wan or Jan AKA Screech: Game over man! If you're reading this, you're probably to high to understand what the hell is going on. Thank God!  
  
Amid: Next time dude, I WILL kick you in the nuts. Get a girl!  
  
Tania: Read this Woman. Stop the man drama.  
  
Kevin: O.o  
  
Croe: What?  
  
Kevin: That poem part Flamemane wrote was...was...  
  
Flamemane: I'm twisted aren't I... .< Well...dude, that's another chapter down the crapper.  
  
Croe: It wasn't so bad. At lest I'm still alive. :)  
  
Kevin: But for how long?  
  
Croe: Wha!  
  
Flamemane: Screw you guys I'm going home.  
  
Kevin: You stole that from South Park...  
  
Flamemane: Bite me, you...you something or other. I'm still mad at ya losers.  
  
Kevin: What did we do to you this time...  
  
Flamemane: You know what you did! Points to big red bump on head that was caused by what is to be known as the popcorn ball incident Not only that but you and Croe went to the bar and didn't invite me. You didn't even have the decency to bring me back a drink. Not even a fregin' Margarita.  
  
Croe: You're underage...and besides, remember when you had those jello shots last Christmas party. You nearly passed out from all the bacardi you put in the jello mix.  
  
Flamemane: .< So...that's still no excuse, I'm gonna make someone pregnant in this fic. Namely someone who's name begins with Cr and ends with oe.  
  
Croe: passes out   
  
Flamemane: Don't mess with me.  
  
Kevin: Oh I'm so scared. Holds up popcorn ball   
  
Flamemane: Nooooooooo! Runs out of the room screaming like a mad man, who now needs many years of therapy to cure fear of popcorn of any verity  
  
Kevin: Until next time. Maybe then this fic will make some kind of sense... 


End file.
